New York City
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: The Diabolik Lovers boys have to go to college in New York City, after a fight between Ayato and Yuma killed Yui. WARNING: Bad language, maybe lemons (idk if there will be any, everyone seems to like those these days) and cliffhangers.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I've been caught up with Wattpad lately, and I'll admit it is a little better than FanFiction. One reason, is I like how you can include images and videos in the chapters. That is my favorite part, I think. I just want to make it clear, I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME INCLUDED IN THIS STORY, ONLY THE OC AND PLOT! With that said... enjoy! (I know how annoying A/Ns are, so I won't do a lot of them.)**

Line Break

 _3rd POV:_

The vampires were used to living together by now, though they didn't like it. They had been living together for a year now, and they all, except Shu of course, had finished high school. Yui had died in a recent fist fight between Ayato and Yuma. Don't ask for details, there aren't any to tell. Yet. The vampires were all sulking around, even Reiji was. It's all they mostly did. They did not tell Karl Heinz yet, nor did they go to school. Ayato felt the worst, he hadn't meant to kill Yui so soon. He hadn't even wanted to kill her, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. Ever. Yuma, on the other hand, had literally become Shu. Napping and listening to music all day. He had never felt anything except thirst for Yui, at least before he killed her. Although he didn't feel the worst about killing her himself, he feared what Karl Heinz would do to him once the cat was out of the bag. Listening to classic music helped him calm his nerves. Not even gardening made him smile. Subaru always knew if she didn't leave, she'd be dead. He told her to leave, but she didn't listen to him. His heart was already used to being broken, but the girl who had helped heal it was now dead. All thanks to Ayato and Yuma. So, he was back to having a broken heart. But this one was much worse. He spent his time in his coffin, but even he couldn't sleep. It only brought him nightmares. "Alright that's it. I can't take anymore of this! Someone needs to fess up to him now so we can get on with our lives!" Kou announced, as Reiji walked in, with a letter. "We don't need to tell him, he already knows. Pack up, he's sending us to New York City, to college. Shu got a fake diploma," Reiji explained. There was no complaints, as everyone dragged themselves to their rooms, and packed their things. Except Kou, who first went on his laptop. There were a dozen messages from fangirls. " **Kou-kun, I saw you on TV,** " from Fan1 three weeks ago. " **Are you okay? Please update!** " Fan2, two weeks ago. " **Why aren't you updating, Kou-kun? I miss seeing you on TV,** " Fan3 from yesterday. Those were only a few. Then he replied, " **Sorry, been caught up in things. I'm going to college in NY, in the US. Love you all though.** " Immediately, a million responses appeared. " **Are you okay?** " " **Graduate for me okay?** " " **Yay! Kou-kun is coming to New York! I live there!** " " **So do I. We'll finally meet him in person!** " " **Kou-kun can I get an autograph when you come?** " The fact he had his fangirls to distract him made him smile a little. " **Sure. I am okay, but I'm not up for too many crowds. Family drama,** " Kou posted, as well as a thumbs up emoji. " **We understand Kou-kun. I send lots of love to you! Plz update when you get to NYC.** " With that, Kou turned off his laptop, and packed up. Laito had some of the same drama with his laptop. " **Laito-kun, why aren't you updating?** " " **We miss you Laito-kun.** " " **Please come and be your perverted self!** " " **We're begging for a post Laito-kun.** " " 'Begging for a post Laito-kun' They're begging for a post," Laito told himself, but couldn't think of a post. A few minutes passed, before he thought of something to post, " **Can't really bring myself to do anything. Father is sending us to America, for college. I don't know how I'll get over leaving you lovely ladies. Some of you should move to New York, maybe I'd see you again. _In person._** " " **OMG Laito-kun, I live there!** " " **I can't wait to see you, my favorite pervert!** " " **Do me hard when you get here!** " " **Before you leave, come do me!** " "Now they want me... they didn't read the 'can't bring myself to do anything' part of my post. Only the America part," Laito said out loud. He had already packed everything of his besides his laptop. " **Sorry, I'm going in only a few minutes ladies. I'll visit on holidays though,** " Laito posted, turned off his laptop, and packed his laptop. In Subaru's room, he had packed everything. Even his coffin. " _Hmm, last time we moved, Father made us live with those stupid half bloods. I hope he doesn't make us all live with those Tsukinami's now. But since it's college, I don't think we're living in the same dorms,_ " Subaru thought, looking at his coffin. A half smile spread across his face. " _That means I won't have to deal with my brothers. Even a few human housemates are better than my brothers,_ " he thought. His smile grew bigger. " _Maybe I won't be in the same dorm as one of the half bloods either since I'm the youngest,_ " he thought to himself. He pumped his fist in the air, and said, "Yes!" After Ayato packed his room, he went to Yui's room. Or rather, what was Yui's room. They had a funeral for her, but they had left her cross necklace. Which Ayato put around his neck right then, but hid the cross under his shirt. "Yui... I'm so sorry..." he apologized to her spirit. He knew she cared for him, and would forgive him. She was just that naive. But he _needed_ to hear her voice, to know she had forgave him. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he didn't hear the naive girl he had bitten so many times. "Say you forgive me... please Yui," he cried, though he knew very well she wouldn't. The tears that soaked his face were real, he wanted Yui to somehow revive again, calling for his name. If she did, he would hold her, and never let her go. Unless she told him to, then he'd let go. _"Ayato-kun, please, don't cry. I forgive you. Keep my necklace,"_ he swore he heard Yui say that. "Yui...?" he called out. _"I'm here, my soul is in the necklace, not my body. There is a way to revive me. In New York City, at the college, ask for Lucas Komori, my brother. He'll know how to revive me,"_ Yui spoke again. "Okay Yui," Ayato replied, now crying tears of joy.

On the plane, Ayato sat in between Yuma and Subaru. He held his hand on Yui's cross. He had told them about the cross, but they didn't believe him. "Yuma-kun, touch the silver, as well as Subaru-kun," Ayato ordered. "What is it with you and the cross?" Yuma asked. "Just touch the silver," Ayato growled. Sighing, Yuma and Subaru touched the silver. _"Hi Yuma-kun, hi Subaru-kun,"_ Yui said. "So the Sakamaki was right? Surprising," Yuma said. "Hello Yui-san," Subaru said. _"First off, I wanted to tell you, I can read minds through the metal. Second, what Ayato told you was true. Third, I forgive you. I chose to stay, so it was my fault I was killed,"_ Yui said. "If you can read minds, what is my deepest secret?" Yuma dared ask. _"That you know Shu is your childhood_ crush _but you don't want to tell anyone about you being gay,"_ Yui replied. Ayato and Subaru coughed, clearly not expecting anything like that. Shu was in the seat in front of Ayato. "Oooh Shu-kun," Ayato sang, leaning forward. "Don't you dare tell him!" Yuma whined. Shu turned around slightly. "Don't tell me what?" he lazily asked. "I'll be your servants for the rest of your lives I promise just don't tell him!" Yuma begged. Now Shu seemed to be interested in what Ayato had to say. "Fine. Nothing Shu-kun," Ayato agreed, then leaned back against his seat. "Give me a ride to the college as soon as we get our luggage," Ayato ordered. "And then do my laundry," Subaru ordered. "Fine fine I'll do both of those things," Yuma said. And he did carry Ayato. They went to the office at the college, to get their dorm assignments. A girl named Adriana came and helped Yuma, since his new bosses decided they wanted him to carry them to their dorm, which they shared. Once they reached the dorm, Yuma set Subaru (who eas in his arms) on the sofa, and let Ayato (who was on his back) down onto a chair. "Now do my laundry like I said," Subaru ordered. "Fine then," Yuma snapped, then walked out. "You three brothers?" the blonde asked. "Us two are half brothers but we are not related to that other guy. In fact, he's our enemy. But, we know his deepest secret," Ayato replied.


	2. chapter 2

"Ugh, just let me be already!" Yuma groaned as Subaru ordered him to get a soda. "Alright," Subaru replied. "Really? Do you mean it?" Yuma asked, getting excited. "Yeah. Let me just tell Ayato that we are no longer your bosses," Subaru replied, getting out his phone. He went to Ayato's contact number. "We are no longer in charge of him. Tell Shu." Ayato replied with a thumbs up emoji. Yuma was blindly unknowing he just dug his grave... JK he won't die! "H-Hey S-Subaru-kun?" Nelissa asked. She always was shy. She usually did not start talking to someone without being spoken to. "Hmm? And lose the -kun, I could care less about that," Subaru responded, and looked into her sky blue eyes. Really he thought they put the noon sky to shame. "W-Well I-I w-was w-wondering if y-you c-could h-help m-me w-with m-my w-work. B-But if y-you're b-busy..." Nelissa said, trailing off as she knew he understood. "I am not busy. What subject?" Subaru asked. "G-Gard-dening," she replied. "Well I used to grow roses before I moved here so I will gladly help with that. If you can get me a mountain dew from the fridge. Mr Vegetables won't do it for me," Subaru agreed. Nelissa smiled, went into the kitchen, and returned with a Code Red Mountain Dew. She handed it to him, and blushed when his hand touched hers. "Thank you Neli. I will help you in a few minutes," Subaru said. Nelissa nodded, and went upstairs. "Ooh, Sakamaki has a girlfriend. When's the wedding?" Yuma teased. "She is not my girlfriend. But I am not sure that Shu is not your boyfriend," Subaru said. Yuma's expression fell. "You told him?" Yuma asked. "No. Ayato did. That is your fault for disobeying your boss," Subaru replied, and went upstairs.

In the dorm that Laito, Kanato, and Kou were sitting around. There were three girls in their dorm, all major fans of Kou and Laito. They are creeped out by the smallest male, seeming he bit Amy for asking to hold Teddy. "Hey, Kou-kun! Now that we live together... is sleeping together an option?" Ray asked. "Sorry Ray. I told you. I just can't. Too hurt," Kou refused. Ray looked down, fake tears filling her kitten grey eyes. "O-Okay. I-I'm s-sorry f-for ask-king!" she then ran up the stairs. "Woah there, Kou-kun. That is not an excuse for rejecting someone as pretty as her," Laito scolded. "It was not an excuse. And if it was, then would you say anything better? I am not going to lie to her," Kou said. "Fine then. You have me there Mukami. But still. If you are going to reject, you do it with kindness, not sorrow," Laito said. "You mean with bribes? Laito an idol does not bribe girls to leave them alone. That is straight up wrong. The truth sets an idol free. When in this situation, that is," Kou said. "You sure you did not say no also because you haven't slept with anyone before?" Laito said. Kou blushed a little bit, but that faded. "Are you implying I can't get a girl if I wanted to?" Kou accused. "Yes. I am. If you want to prove me wrong, then go make Ray feel better," Laito challenged. "Fine then. I will prove you wrong anyday. I do not toy with girls," Kou then walked up the stairs towards Ray.

In another dorm was Shu, Reiji, and Ruki. There was a knock on the door. Shu then sighed, getting up and opening the door. "What Ayato-kun?" Shu asked. "I came here to tell you-" Ayato began, but was suddenly in a headlock. "Don't you dare tell him!" Yuma growled. "Oi! If you were to have obeyed Subaru-kun then I would not be here!" Ayato snapped. "He said I did not have to!" Yuma barked. "Yeah only because you told him we aren't your bosses," Ayato said. Shu just closed the door, and went back to mourning on the sofa. "Exuse me, Shu-kun," a female voice called him. He looked up. It was Lillian, a girl who was always helpful but never accepted help for herself. "Hmm?" Shu replied, indicating he was listening to her. "I was just wondering, why is it you are always so sad?" she asked. That caught Shu by surprise. He always held a blank face, but she could see right through it. "I am not always sad. Though I wonder why two of my bonehead brothers keep on using something against our rival," Shu answered her. "Maybe your rival has a secret that they know," Lillian suggested. "That involves me?" Shu questioned. "Yeah. Maybe your rival wants to be your friend, but your brothers are not letting him," Lillian said. "I do not care for friends. I cannot bear to lose one again," Shu said, his voice full of loneliness. "Well. You will not lose me. Aren't I your friend?" Lillian asked, sitting down as Shu sat up. "I will not allow myself to think of you as a friend," Shu replied. Then he mumbled, "So Reiji won't kill you, too." She had heard it, but decided to ignore it for now. "That is kind of selfish, you do know that. I am wanting to be a friend, if only just, and you are not even thinking of considering it. If you do not want to be my friend, for whatever reason, I will accept that. But you can at least tell me why," Lillian complained. "Because Reiji will only rip you away from me. Or burn you," Shu snapped, then got up, and walked away. Lillian smirked. ' _If only he knew... then maybe he might give in._ ' she thought. Then walked off to do her own thing, possibly to go drink soda and play her cell phone.


	3. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
